Czarne smoki
Choć wieki temu Czarne smoki były bliskie unicestwienia, kilka złych stworzeń stworzyło sobie domy w wysuszonych, opuszczonych Sawannach. Z ich panem, Deathwingiem, zaginionym lub martwym, czarne smoki zaspokajały tylko siebie. Kreatury te są niezmiernie potężne, okrutne i rozkoszują się śmiertelnym cierpieniem. Czarne smoki są wrogami wszystkich innych Smoczych stad, w szczególności wspaniałych Czerwonych smoków Lordaeronu. Typy członków Szczep Czarnych smoków obejmuje czarne smoki jak również inne czarne smocze dzieci, jak np. Smoczy Pomiot i Drakonidzi. *Czarny Jaszczur *Czarny Smok(dojrzały) *Młody czarnych smok *Czarne smoczątko *Czarny Smoczy pomiot *Czarny drakonid frame|Czarny smok Kultura Czarne smoki są są wolnymi stworzeniami żywiącymi się mięsem. Spędzają swój czas na polowaniu, tak dobrze jak na wypatrywaniu rozmaitych wojen na świecie, często mogą zostać znalezione podczas torturowania więźniów, zwierząt, lub czegokolwiek innego co zapuściło się za głęboko w ich jaskinie. Aspekt Czarnego stada, Deathwing, jest jednym z pierwszych i najokrutniejszych stworzeń w historii. W swoim życiu zniszczył wiele starożytnych miast. Deathwing często zawierał umowy z inteligentymi rasami, sprzedając członków swojego stada w niewolę i jako humanoidalne przedmioty tortur. Męskie imiona czarnych smoków mogę czasami zawierać końcówkę -on, natomiast żeńskie końcówkę -ia. Często bazowali na słowach bliskoznacznych z kolorem czarnym, ciemnością, ogniem, lub zmodyfikowanymi słowami zazwyczaj używanymi do określania niepożądanej cechy charakteru. Społeczność Czarne smoki były jednymi z obrońców ziemi, opiekując się kamieniami i górami używali swych budzących respekt umiejętności, by przyczynić się do podnoszenia i opadania terenu. Miały obserwować jak zmienia sięAzeroth, utrzymywać nakreślone granice i linie pomiędzy rasami, utrzymując w ten sposób pokój na świecie. Planowali utrzymać to przez pewien czas żyjąc we względnej harmonii z innymi rasami i kształtując lądy do lepszego użytku. W tych pokojowych czasach ich lider znany był jako Neltharion, a jego mądrość i moce były sławne. Wtedy nadeszło szaleństwo, które zniszczyło umysł Nelthariona. Stado Czarnych smoków poszło za swoim liderem i razem z nim popadło w szaleństwo, jak również ich moce. Obniżył góry i zniszczył lądy, dzięki czemu pozostałe rasy mogły walczyć o terytorium. Zamienili swoje moce ziemi na moce ognia i magmy. Zniszczenie było ich sztuką, a śmierć była ich celem. Pozostałe smocze stada walczyły przeciwko Deathwingowi przy każdej okazji. W czasach nowoczesnych czarne smoki są jednymi z najbardziej złych i sadystycznych stworzeń znanych w Azeroth. Czarne smoki są nienawistne i egoistyczne, nie dbają nawet o życia swoich towarzyszy jak też dzieci, często zabijają inne czarne smoki, by podnieść swoją pozycję wśród stada. Przed zniknięciem Deathwinga czarne smoki usiłowały rywalizować z ich mrocznym panem. Życiowy cel Wyrmów polegał na staniu się prawą ręką niegodziwego Aspektu, lub nawet na kompletnym zastąpieniu go, mało dbając o inne czarne smoki stojące na ich drodze do celu. W dzisiejszych czasach wśród szczepu Czarnych smoków panuje wojna domowa. W związku z zaginięciem ich lidera, każdy osobnik pragnie stać się nowym liderem ich mrocznego gatunku. Większość czarnych smoków wykonuje rozkazy innego tylko jeśli spodziewa się korzyści z tego, lub jeśli jest pewny, że inny smok może go pożreć. Symbolem Czarnych smoków jest wulkan, przedstawiający ich wspaniałe moce ziemi i żywiołów. Przebrania Preferowane przez czarne smoki humanoidalne formy przebrania pośród śmiertelników są ludzie z czarnymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami. Choć czarne smoki z łatwością mogą przybierać inne formy, ludzie są w szczególności przydatni. Potężne i półprzemysłowe królestwa ludzi mogą z większą łatwością osiągać cele Deathwinga niż wędrujący taureni, magicznie uzdolnione wysokie elfy, lub zamieszkujące góry krasnoludy. Ludzie są także zdecydowanie mniej wrażliwi na obecność czarnych smoków niż inne rasy. Na przykład nocne elfy potrafią zidentyfikować czarnego smoka ze względną łatwością. Znane czarne smoki przybierają formy i nazwiska szanowanych ludzi: jednym ze znanych wyjątków jest Lady Sinestra, która działa jako ambasador klanu Dragonmaw używa przebrania krwawej elfki, oraz Blackwing Spellbinders rezydujący w Gnieździe Czarnego Skrzydła również używa formy elfa. *Deathwing jako Lord Daval Prestor *Nefarian jako Lord Victor Nefarius *Onyxia jako Lady Katrana Prestor *Sabellian jako Baron Sablemane *Kalaran the Deceiver jako Kalaran Windblade Historia Szarża smoków Usatysfakcjonowane z wykonania swojej pracy i uporządkowania małego świata, Tytani szykowali się do opuszczenia Azerothu. Lecz dopóki zniknęli wybrali najlepsze gatunki z zadaniem obserwowania Azerothu. W tym wieku przebywało tu mnóstwo Smoczych stad. Jak dotąd pięć stad dominowało nad swoimi braćmi. Były to stada wybrane przez Tytanów do opieki nad budzącym nadzieję światem. Najlepsi członkowie Panteonu przepełnili częścią swojej mocy każdego z liderów stad. Khaz'goroth, Tytan kształtujący i budujący świat, nadał część swoich kolosalnych mocy potężnemu czarnemu wyrmowi, Neltharionowi. Wielkoduszny Neltharion, następnie znany jako Strażnik Ziemi, panował nad ziemią i najgłębszymi miejscami na świecie. Ucieleśnił siłę świata i powierzył ją Alexstraszy, najlepszej zwolenniczce. Wojna pradawnych Czarne smoki były jedynymi, jak ich aspekt Neltharion, obrońcami Azerothu żyjącymi głęboko w jaskiniach ziemi. Ukształtowali lądy, wznieśli góry i stworzyli doliny. Przez niezliczone milenia czarne smoki i inne stada żyły w pokoju i harmonii pracując razem w ochronie Azerothu przed wszystkimi formami przemocy i destrukcji. Wtem zaprzestali modłów to szeptów Starych Bóstw, w szczególności Neltharion. Pozostałe Aspekty przypisały dziwactwo Nelthariona do jego niezadowolenia związanego z poczynaniami Wysoko urodzonych Kaldorei. Wysoko urodzeni otworzyli portal dla Płonącego Legionu i demonów rozpoczynając inwazję na Azeroth. Neltharion, utraciwszy zdrowe zmysły, stworzył plan zwany Dragon Soul (później znany jako Demon Soul), zebrał część każdej smoczej mocy, lecz ani on, ani czarne smoki nie ofiarowały swojej mocy, nieznanej innym stadom. Jego żądaniem była walka z Legionem, jednak w rzeczywistości planował użyć mocy, by przejąć kontrolę nad całym Azerothem i spowodować, by to czarne smoki dominowały nad światem. Zdrada czarnych smoków została zauważona, gdy Neltharion zwrócił swoje plany przeciwko nocnym elfom i ich sojuszom, oraz ewentualnie przeciwko innym smokom, brnąc tak daleko jak pozorne wymazanie Niebieskich smoków ze świata. Śmiertelni obrońcy podołali ostatecznemu odparciu Legionu, jednak świat był nieuchronnie rozdzielony. right|frame|Deathwing Po rozdzieleniu Postępująca wojna domowa pomiędzy czarnym stadem a innymi szczepami zdziesiątkowała gatunki, wszystkie stada traciły członków, jeden więcej od drugich. Stada polowały na czarne smoki doprowadzając je na granicę wyginięcia. Zachowane małżonki Deathwinga zostały zgładzone przez własną lekkomyślność w ciągu kilku pierwszych dni wojny. Ostatecznie czarne smoki niemalże wyginęły, choć w rzeczywistości pozostałe szczepy nigdy się nie wyleczyły po tych mrocznych czasach i nigdy nie powrócą do poprzedniej liczebności. Era Smoków przeminęła. Bezpośrednio po rozdzieleniu, dla bezpieczeństwa, Deathwing nigdy więcej nie otrzyma władzy nad dragonkindami. Alexstrasza, Ysera i Nozdormu zapieczętowali Demon Soul, dzięki czemu żaden smok, wliczając Deathwinga, nie mógł go dzierżyć i ukryli niegodziwy medalion głęboko pod ziemią. Po niemalże całkowitym wybiciu członków stad, czarna smoki nie były gotowe na opuszczenie ostatnich niebieskich smoków w spokoju. Ocalałe niebieskie smoki odleciały do Northrend, wtem Deathwing zaatakował masakrując je na tuziny. Ci, którzy przetrwali walczyli z Deathwingiem, lecz nie dorównywali jego brutalności. Podczas walki ich domy zostały zniszczone, a ląd został tak uszkodzony, że nigdy się nie odrodzi. Ten teren stał się Dragonblight. W miejscu, gdzie obecnie jest Crystalsong Forest odbyła się inna bitwa pomiędzy czarnymi a niebieskimi i wiele niebieskich smoków zginęło. Ich magia uwolniła się w powietrze i osiadły jako migoczące światło na ziemi, skałach i drzewach. Ostatecznie starszy niebieski smok, osaczony przez wiele czarnych smoków, uwolnił potężne zaklęcie pozbawiające życia jego napastników i przemieniające jego samego w kamień. Uwolniona magia zmieniła i wzmocniła zaklęcie, rozpościerając je na cały region i zmieniając glebę, kamień, drewno i ciała w żyjący kryształ. Jedno osobliwe potomstwo Ysery było w bliskim sojuszu z nocnymi elfami z Azuremyst Isle, którym przewodził Prince Toreth. Ysera życzliwie pozwoliła nocnym elfom ujeżdżać jej dzieci podczas walki, znani byli jako Jeźdźcy Smoków z Loreth'Aran. Łaskawość Ysery wznieciła gniew Deathwinga i przypuścił on atak przeciwko Wyrmscar Island, gdzie spali Jeźdźcy Smoków. Czarne smoki, wliczając Razormaw, zastępcę Deathwinga, bezlitośnie zmasakrowali Kaldorei. Zielone smoki powstały, by ochraniać sojuszników, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie oszczędzili nikogo, choć wiele czarnych, wliczając Razormaw, również zostało zniszczonych. Szkielety i dusze zamordowanych zielonych wciąż zaśmiecają małą wyspę. Nienawiść Razormawa do zielonych smoków była tak wielka, że jego niespokojna dusza pozostała na zawsze nawiedzając wyspę. frame|Deathwing Przez następne lata po rozdzieleniu zostało powiedziane, że czarne stado Deathwinga próbowało ujarzmić brązowe smoki. Napaść nie powiodła się, głownie dlatego, że brązowe smoki nie zostały, by walczyć jak oczekiwano. Ich posunięcie wzbudziło wnikliwość co do planów czarnych, Nozdormu ostrzegł swoje stado przed niebezpieczeństwiem. Szczep brązowych smoków rozproszył się na cztery strony świata, skąd kontynuowali obserwowanie wydarzeń. Druga Wojna Podczas Drugiej Wojny Deathwing zauważył okazję do zdziesiątkowania Alexstraszy i jej stada. Deathwing był niezdolny do dzierżenia Demon Soul, lecz mógł zostać umieszczony w rękach kogoś, kto chciał wykorzystać go przeciwko wrogom. Deathwing wysłał wizję artefaktu do dowódcy klanu Dragonmaw, szamana zwanego Zuluhed Wypluty, który domagał się medalionu dla Hordy. Powierzył plan swojemu zastępcy, nekromancie Nekrosowi Łamaczowi Czaszki, którego magia medalionu ochoczo przyciągnęła i została użyta do zniewolenia Alexstraszy i większości jej stada, przemieniając ich w walczącą dla Hordy sforę. Po drugiej stronie Mrocznego Portalu Podczas drugiego wtargnięcia orków na Azeroth, stado czarnych smoków przelotnie dołączyło do Hordy. Poszukując magicznego artefaktu, Ner'zhul wysłał grupę pod dowództwem Terona Gorefienda do Blackrock Spire, by przyprowadzić klan Blackrock spowrotem i zdobyć ich czerwone smoki. Rend odmówił i Teron odszedł pokonany, ale wkrótce nadciągnęli przez Deathwinga. Deathwing przedstawił ofertęRycerzowi Śmierci. Odda siebie i swoje dzieci wspierając Hordę w następstwie bezpiecznego przejścia jego stada i jaj do Dreanoru. Gorefiend zgodził się i przywołał stado do siebie. Przed odejściem Deathwing rozmawiał z Nefarianem i Onyxią, prosząc ich o pozostanie na Azerocie i przyjmowanie rozkazów orków wewnątrz iglicy. Pozostali członkowie czarnego stada, kierowani przed Deathiwnga i jego zastępcę Sabelliana, pozwoliły się dosiadać orkom w rozkazie przejęcia najpotrzebniejszych artefaktów. right|frame|Nefarian Ner'zhul szybko zawrócił Hordę z powrotem do Draenoru. Czarne smoki, zapewniające specjalną opiekę jajom, przekroczyły Mroczny Portal. Deathwing rozmawiał z Ner'zhulem, licytując swoje odejście i zabierając Czaszkę Gul'dana. Kilka czarnych smoków zostało z Hordą w Cytadeli Piekielnego Ognia, lecz ogrom stada osiadł w granicach kotliny Górach Krańca Ostrza, gdzie mogły opiekować się delikatnymi jajami. Ich obecność nie była mile widziana przez Gruula, ojca Gronnu i dowódcy ogrów. Gruul i jego podwładni z asystą członków Ekspedycji Sojuszu wysłani, by odnaleźć czaszkę, zaatakowali smoki i jaja. Deathwinga rozwścieczyła destrukcja jego cennych jaj i walczył ponownie jedynie po to, by zostać przepędzonym przez strategiczne zaklęcia Khadgara. Sabellian zarządził ucieczkę. Pozostałe czarne smoki, teraz bez lidera, szybko poddały się furii dzieci Grulla i zostały zdławione oraz nadziane na górskie szpice. Nie długo później, portal Ner'zhula zaczął rozdzierać Draenor na części, i wkrótce planeta doświadczyła przedśmiertnych drgawek. Deathwing szybko uciekł do Azerothu, porzucając porzucając swoje pozostałe potomstwo na straconym świecie. Wtedy nadszedł kataklizm i Draenor rozdzielił się, przetrwała jedynie jego część dzisiaj znana jako Outland. Wiele jaj czarnych smoków zostały eksponowane do Twisting nether i smoki, które się z nich wyłoniły nie były dłużej prawdziwymi członkami czarnego stada. Te zwiewne smoki stały się znane jako Smoki Pustki. Dzień Smoka Czarne smoki były bliskie wymarcia, a ich mistrz, Deathwing, wierzył, że polegnie w walce przeciwko Kirin Tor. Sekretnie przybrał formę Lorda Davala Prestora i szukał sposobu na odbudowanie swego stada. Wymyślił plan kradzieży jaj swego największego wroga, Alexstraszy, która wciąż była zniewolona przez klan Dragonmaw. Nie chciał ryzykować uszkodzenia jaj przez bezpośredni atak na Grim Batol, szukał sposobu, by zmusić orków do przyniesienia jaj na otwarty teren, gdzie z łatwościa mógłby je wykraść. Okłamał Nekrosa sprawiając, że uwierzył w plany Przymierza w związku z inwazją na górską fortecę, przez co nekromanta rozkazał Alexstraszy, Tyranastraszowi i jej jajom przemieścić się w góry w kierunku Dun Algaz, gdzie stacjonował przygotowujacy się do wojny ogrom klanu Dragonmaw. Deathwing napadł na karawan i zamierzał ukraść jaja, jednak jego plan zawiódł, a Demon Soul został zniszczony w bitwie znanej dziś jako Bitwa o Grim Batol. Dzięki mocom, które powróciły do Alexstraszy i innych smoków, aspekty pokazały się, by ratować swoją Smoczą Królową i przepędziły Deathwinga, który od tamtego czasu więcej się nie pokazał. Następnie jaja zostały szybko wyleczone. Trzecia Wojna Jak inne smocze stada, czarne stado nie odegrało żadnej znaczącej roli w wydarzeniach Trzeciej Wojny. Arthas Menethil, książę Lordaeronu, asystował grupie krasnoludzkich łowców smoków, którzy wytropili i zgładzili czarnego smoka Searinoxa. Malfurion Stormrage również spotkał niewielką grupę młodych czarnych smoków i smoków skrywających się w Barrow Deeps i szybko zameldował o tych ohydnych bestiach. Aktualne działania Pozostałe czarne smoki są w stanie wojny domowej, walcząc o przejęcie władzy nad stadem. Niedawno Nefarian i Onyxia zarządzili przejęcie kontroli nad liczną częścią szczepu, oraz uknuli dwa spiski jak wyczyścić Azeroth ze śmiertelnych ras, jak też z pozostałych smoczych stad. Śledząca ich niepowodzenia, ich matka Sintharia, przejęła nieudane eksperymenty swojego syna zanim została zniszczona. Ich eksperymenty nie były bezowocne jednakże, jako patriarcha stada, Deathwing, kontynuował to nad czym pracowali. W World of Warcraft Potomstwo Onyxii rezyduje na Pyłowym Bagnisku, jednakże matka potomstwa jest zwykle nieobecna. Onyxia przebrała się za szlachciankę Stormwind, oddziałując na dziecko króla, Anduina Wrynna i mieszając się w sprawy armii Stormwind, której używa do własnych celów, wliczając w to ochronę ziem Przymierza przed orczą armią jej brata Nefariana. Jej prawdziwa tożsamość została odkryta przez Marszałka Reginalda Windsora, który nieszczęśliwie dla Przymierza, zastał schwytany przez krasnoludy Czarnego Żelaza w Blackrock Depths. Nelfarian również przywdział ludzkie przebranie, Victora Nefariusa, i przejął kontrolę nad Blackrock Spire i Mroczną Hordą zabarykadowaną w środku pod dowództwem Renda. Nieprzerwanie walczą z krasnoludami Czarnego Żelaza i z ich ognistym panem, Ragnarosem, rezydującym w czeluściach wulkanu. Nefarian i jego potomstwo pracują nad stworzeniem Chromatycznych smoków posiadających moce wszystkich szczepów, by użyć ich przeciwko Żywiołakom Ognia i ewentualnie przeciwko innym rasom Azerothu. W rozkazie, by to zrobić zaczęli uderzać przeciwko innym stadom, porywając ich młode, jak na przykład młode niebieskiego smoka Mazthorila, by użyć ich do eksperymentów. Służący Nefariona daleko na północy na Złych Ziemiach i na południowej drodze do Gór Czerwonej Grani, najczęściej tworzą swe domy w Płonących Stepach, lecz najpotężniejsze znajdują się w wieży. Blackwing Lair, laboratorium Nefariana o miejsce mocy, jest przepełnione najpotężniejszymi protegowanymi Deathwinga, wliczając elitę orków, dzikie gobliny, rozmaite smocze dzieci oraz członków nowego chromatycznego stada. frame|Onyxia Burning Crusade Pewna liczba czarnych smoków porzuconych na Outlandzie wciąż rezyduje w Górach Krańca Ostrza. Wiele smoków spotkał koniec z rąk Gruula Zabójcy Smoków oraz jego synów i mogą zostać znalezione nadziane na skalne iglica w Śmierci Smoków. Czarny smok Sabellian pragnie zemsty za śmierć jego dzieci. Czarne smoki są czczone przez organizację śmiertelników znaną jako Kult Wyrmów. Są kierowani przez drakonida Maxnara the Ashmaw działającego z Blackwing Coven w Raven's Woods. Władca Mor'ghor, sługa Illidana, niedawno przybył jako wysłannik do czarnego stada, Lady Sinestry. Sinestra twierdzi, że jej pan (Deathwing) żyje, jest zdrowy i zainteresowany odzyskaniem Smoków Pustki oporządzanych przez Mor'ghora dla Illidana, ponieważ są potomstwem czarnego aspektu. Mor'ghor, jedyny niezamierzony sługa Deathwinga, szybko się zgodził. Wrath of the Lich King Stado niebieskich smoków, w ich militarystycznych kampaniach, swobodnie oblegają Świątynię Smoczego Spokoju w Dragonblight. Pozostałe stada stworzyły Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju, sojusz mający na celu ochronę świątyni przed niebieskimi smokami. Czarny szczep wysłał Nalice jako ambasadora. Od niedawna nieumarli Plagi swobodnie oblegają pięć otaczających ją Smoczych Kaplic usiłując wyhodować nową odmianę nieumarłych smoków. Nalice wysyła poszukiwaczy przygód do Serinaru w Obsydianowej Smoczej Kaplicy, by zwalczyli siły zbrojne Króla Lisza. Po Wojnie Ogniwa potężna grupa czarnych smoków prowadzona przez przerażającego Smoka Półmroku, Haliona, przypuściła atak na Rubinowe Sanctuarium pod Świątynią Smoczego Spokoju. Przez zniszczenie sanktuarium, czarne stado poszukiwało tych, którzy stali na drodze do ujawnienia się ich pana i ostatecznie strzaskali Porozumienie Smoczego Spokoju. Cataclysm Deathwing w końcu powrócił w trzecim dodatku do World of Warcraft, Cataclysm, jako główny przeciwnik. Będą miały miejsce wydarzenia, które ponownie zmienią oblicze Azerothu. Przypuszczalnie większość czarnego stada będzie asystować swojemu panu. Znani Członkowie de:Schwarzer Drachenschwarm en:Black Dragonflight es:Vuelo Negro fr:Vol noir Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Smoki